The start of something more?
by Thatyelloworange
Summary: They don't need each other, do they? After a steamy encounter between Santana and Quinn in the locker room one day, will they just forget it happened, or will it be an unexpected lifeline for them both? Will a twisted love form from two very different people?


Santana stormed into the locker room, throwing her bag haphazardly at a bench and making a beeline for the blonde captain who was collecting her belongings from a locker, "What the hell Q?"

Quinn glanced up through her eyelashes, waiting for the Latina's elaboration. "Can I help you, sandbags?" Quinn smirked, using the name she knew Santana hated.

Santana visibly seethed, clenching her fists tightly. "Why did you leave me to do suicide runs on my own?"

Quinn raised a seemingly annoyed eyebrow. "I don't know Santana, maybe because I had to wash the cross teams travel carts," She crossed her arms angrily. "Because _someone _stormed out of bio the other day and I ran after them, despite Mr. Smith telling me not to!"

Santana lost control then, yelling curses in spanish. "Perra de mierda loco, cómo fricken da? " Quinn just stood there, tapping her foot. Santana managed to calm down and stood in silence for a moment before lunging at Quinn, connecting their lips in a harsh kiss.

Quinn's eyes widened in shock, and she stepped back, pressed up against against the wall. Moments later, her mind gave in to lust and she melted against Santana, reciprocating the kiss just as harshly. Santana pulled away slowly, breathing heavily.

"Do we need to talk about tha-mmph." She was cut off by Quinn's lips on her own. Santana tugged on Quinn's bottom lip with her teeth, asking for access. Quinn parted her lips, waiting for the taller girl's tongue to enter her mouth, which it did. Santana smirked as Quinn let out a guttural moan. Quinn began to unzip the back of Santana's uniform, tantalizingly pulling the zip down and stopping halfway. Santana groaned loudly as Quinn's hand ghosted up her back. The blonde broke the kiss and began suckling on the raven haired girl's neck.

"Fucking hell Quinn." She moaned softly. Quinn bit down on Santana's pressure point, smirking when she felt the blood pulse underneath it, then licking it slowly, relieving the stinging sensation.

Santana roughly lifted up Quinn's chin, nibbling gingerly at her earlobe. She yanked off Quinn's jacket, unzipping her shirt fast. Quinn, not wanting to be dominated, rolled the pair over, tugging off Santana's shirt in the process. She broke their kiss and stepped back, admiring the girl, who was whimpering at the loss of contact. She expertly pushed up Santana's sports bra, moaning in satisfaction when her boobs fell out with a little bounce. "unghhh" Santana garbled, unable to form thoughts.

"So Santana, can I help you?" Quinn giggled when Santana writhed.

"You are a bitch, Fabray" Santana unhooked Quinn bra and they fought for dominance, exploring each others mouths with their tongues. Quinn reached down and cupped Santana through her skirt, groaning when she felt the wetness there, even through her tight spankies and underwear. Santana groaned, burying her face in Quinn's neck. Quinn smirked, guiding Santana into a secluded corner of the locker room, lying her down gently on a bench and pushing down the Latina's underwear.

Santana, by this point was grumbling soft curses under her breath. "P-please Quinn." She pleaded.

"What do you mean, Santana?" Quinn teased, dragging her nails up and down Santana's abs and chest. Santana growled and Quinn laughed, bending down beside the bench and blowing out a soft stream of cool air onto the other girl's nipple, watching it turn into a peak. Quinn bent down and took a dusky brown nipple into her mouth and was rewarded with a barely hushed moan and Santana rolling her hips upwards desperately.

Quinn hummed delightedly at the reaction from Santana, feeling her own arousal pool between her legs. She rolled the nipple between her thumb and forefinger, grazing it lightly with her fingernail. Santana buried her face in Quinn's neck, sucking enough to leave a hickey. Quinn niftily moved away, kissing gently down San's tanned abs before letting her hand follow suit. She trailed her fingers down her side, stopping to press a gentle kiss on Santana's hips, Santana running her hands through Quinn's hair and tugging on the blonde's long blonde locks, moaning softly. Quinn, wanting to make the Latina suffer, ran her fingernails down Santana's thighs and suckled on her hip bones, felling Santana's hips push upwards, desperate for some sort of friction.

Quinn smiled and pulled away slowly "Tsk tsk, you really think you're getting off that easily?" Quinn was surprised by the huskiness of her own voice but the thought was suddenly pushed from her mind when she felt two soft hands wrap around her neck, bringing the lips of the two girls together, in a sloppy, heated kiss. Quinn moaned softly, her tongue running over the Latina's full lips. Quinn smiled again, biting down gently, eliciting a throaty moan from Santana, who was slowly reaching down to grasp Quinn's wrists, trying to the manoeuvre the blonde's nimble fingers to where she needed them most. Quinn gently trailed her nails over the other girls shaven bikini line, watching goosebumps rise on Santana's stomach and thighs. Any thoughts clouding the girls minds were obliterated, replaced with their own lust and desire for their sexual counterpart. Santana pulled back from the kiss, eyes hooded and lips swollen.

The latina let go of Quinn's wrists and trailed her arms up and down the length of blonde's pale arms, causing Quinn to shudder. Santana connected their lips once more, this time it was less desperate and slower. Quinn smiled slightly, pulling away and kissing Santana's jaw, moving herself to suck on the Latina's soft neck. After satisfied that she had left a hickey, she returned to the task at hand.

Quinn began amusing herself with teasing Santana, biting and licking her gloriously tanned abs, then mentally documenting each moan, mewl, growl and sigh that exited her throat. Santana, however was growing impatient and felt like she was going to explode, if Quinn didn't touch her, soon. Quinn had noticed this and was beginning to feel some form of sympathy for the girl, not enough to do anything, but a small twinge of sympathy. Quinn very gingerly dragged her tongue over the inside of Santana's thighs, stopping to gently graze her teeth over Santana's clit.

Santana bit down hard on her lip, whimpering as the sensation came and went, her hips jolted upwards into Quinn's face. Quinn chuckled slightly, the vibrations sending Santana crazy. Quinn pulled back, looking up into Santana's mocha eyes; her pupils were dilated and her eyes were hooded. Quinn couldn't help but let a small moan escape her pursed lips. She wanted Santana so bad, more than she wanted had wanted anything before.

Quinn took a slow breath out, dragging the last stretch of zip down on her shirt and reluctantly peeling it away from her front, revealing a yellow lace bra. She worried at her lip for a brief second and Santana noticed the girl's silence and sat up, concerned. Quinn smiled sadly and held her arms across her front. Santana pulled at her hands and held them fast in her grip.

Quinn frowned and whispered "Please Santana don-"

Santana interrupted, a small smile appearing on her lips "Don't Quinn, you're gorgeous." Quinn smiled, reassured. She wrapped her hands around Santana's neck and pressed a desperate, sweet kiss that conveyed everything she was feeling. She pushed Santana down softly, her back making a soft _tup_ as her back landed on the bench.

Quinn kept one of her hands in place, and very slowly circled Santana's clit with one finger and slowly entered her with one finger, to which Santana responded by groaning and arching her back high into the air. Quinn bent down, her tongue tracing the Latina's bellybutton.

Santana hadn't felt anything like this before, not with Puck, or even Britt. Quinn's hands were soft, gentle. Santana felt so much pleasure, it was throbbing in her head, coursing through her veins. Quinn slowly continued her ministrations, the curved thrust of her fingers slowly increasing in speed. She smirked slightly, seeing Santana's skin flush and begin to shine with effort. Quinn moved her mouth downward and nibbled at the skin on her hips. She let her eyes flick up for a second and all she could see was toned, sheening skin. Santana was clasping the side of the bench, Quinn's thrusts making the bench move slightly. Santana's skin was covered in hickey's and bite marks. Her thrusts slowed down for a second, teasing the other girl.

Santana whimpered slightly, stopping abruptly when Quinn sped up considerably, curling her fingers and hitting Santana's G-spot. Santana tightening around Quinn's fingers and she went rigid, her mouth opening in a silent scream. Quinn continued moving her hand, her fingers only stilling when Santana relaxed.

Quinn slowly removed herself from her position, gently lifting Santana into a sitting position and kissing her forehead softly. The moment was so clean and gentle, so them; yet to both girls it was so foreign and new. Santana allowed her eyes to slowly rove up the bonde's soft features, a small smile working its way onto her face. Quinn turned her head slowly, looking into Santana's mocha eyes, her own hazel eyes a glimmering green. The raven-haired girl leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Quinn's lips, resting her forehead against hers. Quinn revelled in the moment, knowing Santana wouldn't want to talk about it. She let her fingers run through Santana's messy ponytail, slender, pale fingers catching gently on small knots.

As Santana's breath finally began to slow, the pair broke apart, a light blush forming on the blonde girl's cheek. Santana slid off the bench, kneeling on the floor. She picked up her shirt and stood up silently, not wanting to break the peace of the moment, it was slightly awkward, but appreciated nonetheless. Quinn perched on the edge of the previously occupied bench and righted her shirt, then untying her hair. Blonde curtains swung round, hiding the front of her face slightly. There was a definite kink in her hair where it had been pinched back. She stood up and brushed off her shirt, walking gingerly to her locker, beside Santana, who was spraying herself with deodorant and looking at her makeup in the mirror.

Quinn rolled on some deodorant, pulling some concealer from her gym bag. She walked back over to the mirror in front of the sink and began rubbing small amounts of concealer on the hickey over her neck. In her peripheral vision, she could see Santana doing the same thing. A small, shy smile appeared on her lips, simply relishing in the pleasant feeling of being kissed in such a way that made her feel warm.

Santana rested her sweaty head against the locker, her knees still sensitive and weak. Her tan skin was blemished, red, sore and bruised, but was covered for the most part. She pulled a small black brush from the bag and began slowly pulling through her messy, tangled hair. It didn't take long before one of the girls broke the silence; not that any of the ice queens melted,Quinn just began singing softly under her breath. The familiar words of 'Lucky' rang quietly in the air.

Santana almost chuckled, tying her hair back into it's regular ponytail and pulling it tight. Quinn stood up, stretching. Santana giggled lightly at the deep red spot on Quinn's neck, only slightly covered by her concealer. They passed each other and they both stopped, leaning in slightly, testing the water for affection. They both decided against it, of course, walking past the other with sheepish grin on their faces. Quinn tightened her pony and and rubbed around her eyes, catching stray mascara, Santana knelt down and her tied her shoes, the two double knots perfect. She stepped past Quinn, pulling a small blue bottle of perfume from her locker, Quinn bought if for her birthday every year, so she always wore it, after a few sprays she reached into her locker and pulled out a pack of gum. Quinn reached over and grabbed the packet, taking out two pieces and tossing the pack back at Santana. She popped the pieces in her mouth and grabbed her bag, waiting for Santana. The pair walked in awkward silence to their respective cars, climbing into them and shouting into the other's window.

Quinn spoke first "Keep your shit together in bio, Lopez."

Santana smirked back "Why would I do that after today, Fabray?" Quinn laughed, speeding off into the setting sun.


End file.
